Up, Up, and Away
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: This is my assignment for the Smut Club Challenge.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my assignment for the Smut Club Challenge **

**When I began writing this story, I figured it would be a quick one-shot. However, the story got away from me and ended up being 4 chapters. I've written stories before, but this was my first challenge. I encourage everybody to try a challenge. It was so much fun! ***Note: This contains SLASH.**

**Prompts**

***Jet**

*** Adult Book or Magazine**

**Up, Up, and Away**

Hotch and Reid were paired together on a custodial interview in Jackson Wyoming. The case was just your average run of the mill sadistic serial killer fare. Man with sever abuse and mother issues, rapes and kills twelve woman that resemble mom. They were in Jackson for three days and were anxious to return home.

Usually when only two agents conduct interviews, they fly commercial. There is no pressing case to get to and it's not economical to fly two agents on a private jet. They flew out to commercially, but were supposed to catch a ride back on the jet with Cooper's team, who were flying back to DC from California. However, when they arrived at the airstrip around 8pm, the jet was there, but Cooper's team was no where to be found.

When the pilot came out to greet them, they learnt that Cooper's team was delayed. They would be flying back solo.

"You guys look exhausted" the pilot commented. "The flight will take about 4.5 hours. Why don't you guys catch some zzz's? I'll close the second door to the cabin. See you in DC."

"Thanks Mike" Hotch and Reid said in unison.

Hotch and Reid checked in with Quantico when they were awaiting take off. Once they were airborne, Hotch got them both a glass of scotch from the secret stash Rossi kept hidden onboard. While the team never had a drink enroute to a case, the way home was a different story.

"Here this will help you relax, help you sleep" Hotch said as he handed Reid the glass.

"Thanks."

Hotch settled in and was checking his e-mails. Reid was sitting on the couch across from where Hotch was sitting. When Hotch looked over at him, he was reading a magazine. It looked like a People magazine. He chuckled to himself. Reid, reading a People Magazine, he never thought he'd see the day.

When he looked over about 15 minutes later, he noticed Reid had fallen asleep. The magazine was laying there next to Reid. Hotch was restless, so he reached over and grabbed the People. Maybe reading would help him relax. When he opened the magazine, he noticed it was just covering another magazine. The magazine that Reid was actually reading was a gay porn magazine. Hotch sat stunned and shocked as he looked at various men engaging in very explicit sexual acts. He tried to put the magazine back as he had found it, lying near a sleeping Reid. The problem was, when he went to put it back, Reid was wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid was mortified, when he awoke to find Hotch looking at his dirty magazine. It may not have been so bad if it was Playboy or another men's magazine, but this was a gay porn magazine. Hotch stood up and went over to Reid.

"Does this kind of stuff interest you" Hotch demanded.

Reid began to stammer and he felt his checks filling with color. He had never been so embarrassed. His first instinct was to flee, but where the hell was he going to go. He was trapped on the jet with Hotch, who had just found out his deepest darkest secret. Reid stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. But before he could reach his destination, he felt Hotch's hand grip his arm. Hotch turned Reid around, so they were standing face to face.

"Reid answer me. Does what those men are doing in that magazine interest you."

Trapped with no where to run, Reid got defensive. "With all due respect sir, my sexual orientation is my own business. It doesn't affect my job performance."

Hotch took notice of how embarrassed Reid was. He felt terrible as he took note of the tears welling in the younger mans eyes.

Reid…um Spencer, I'm sorry if I came on strong. It's just that I wasn't asking as your SSA, I was asking…um…for personal reasons."

"What? Why?" Reid ceased looking down at the floor and lifted his head to look at Hotch. To his shock, he saw something he never thought he would see in Hotch's eyes, lust.

Hotch reached out, stroked Reid's check, and gave him a chaste kiss. Hotch looked at Spencer, who just stood there, shocked and confused. "Look Spencer, may be this was a bad idea. I just thought…well I'm attracted…I have feelings for you and there have been a few times I felt my feelings may have been reciprocated. I never meant to hurt or embarrass you. I'm sorry, let's just forget this incident ever happened." Hotch turned around and started back to his seat.

"What if I don't want to forget? You weren't wrong your feelings are reciprocated."

Hotch turned around and faced Spencer.

"I just never thought…I just assumed you wouldn't be interested. Well you were married" Spencer stated, almost questioning.

"I loved Hayle very much and miss her dearly. But I always had feelings for men. When our marriage fell apart, it wasn't just because of work, let's just say, we never had a very passionate relationship."

"Have you ever acted on your feelings..um…with a man?" Spencer inquired.

"A couple of times in college, before Hayle, and once when we broke up for a bit during our senior year. Spencer, if you don't mind me asking, how much experience have you had sexually?"

"Not much, I've been kissed a couple of times. I've always been the youngest in a class of people at least five years older than me. Then my life became the BAU."

He looked at Hotch who was wearing a surprised looked on his face. "

It's not like I want to still be a virgin at 28. I went out on a date with a really nice man 6 months ago. It just…um"

"What happened?"

"He wasn't…he wasn't you. God this is embarrassing" Reid said as he felt his face fill with color.

"Don't be embarrassed Spencer. I haven't been with anyone since my divorce, because of my feeling towards you. That is why I came on a little demanding when I saw your magazine. I knew this was maybe my only chance to find out how you felt about sex, about me. When you came to the BAU, I was attracted to you instantly. Of course I tried to bury my feelings. I was with Halye and committed to our marriage"

Hotch closed the distance between their bodies and took Spencer's lips in a passionate kiss. Spencer thought he died and went to heaven. It felt so damn good. Hotch deepened the kiss. Their mouths opened, their teeth nibbled, and their tongues slid together. Hotch stopped and pulled back. Taking Reid's hand, he led him over to one of two of the couches on the jet. Together they kissed for a long time, exploring each others mouths. Hotch couldn't help but notice the bulge, prominently tenting Reid's cords. When he ran his hand over Reid's clothed erection, Reid let out a moan. "Spencer, it's been so long for me, and I want you, but if this isn't what you want, tell me now. We can stop. Take things at a slower pace. At least wait until we land."

"Hotch, I've wanted this and you for the longest time. I'm more than ready. Besides, this is perfect, I get to lose my virginity and join the mile high club in the same night. How many people get to say that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch laughed and kissed Spencer again. This time his lips and tongue set a demanding pace. He thrust his tongue in and out of Spencer's warm month, mimicking what he was planning on doing to his body.

Silently, Hotch began undressing Reid. He took off his shirt, before unbuttoning and reliving Reid of his pants. Hotch couldn't help but chuckle when he took off Reid's trademark miss-matched socks. When Reid was left wearing nothing but his underwear, Hotch stood and shed his own shirt and pants. He knelt before Reid and stroked him through his briefs. He hooked his fingers under the elastic band of Reid's underwear. Looking up, into Reid's eyes, he silently asked for permission to strip away Reid's last barrier. Reid bit his lip and nodded. He lifted his ass, allowing Hotch to pull his underwear off. Reid felt very exposed, as Hotch surveyed his erection.

Hotch noticed Reid was trembling slightly. "You okay Spencer? Are you nervous or excited?"

"Both. I'm not used to being…um…naked. I mean with someone else".

"It's okay. I'll take good care of you" Hotch said softly as he ran his hand up Reid's thigh. Hotch let his fingertips gently sweep over Spencer's long length "Your beautiful Reid. You're very long and hard."

"Ahhhh" Spencer managed to squeak out. Hotch tightened his grip, as he began to stroke Spencer. "Hotch…Oh my God…Yes!" Spencer was going out of his mind. No one had ever touched him like he was being touch. The new sensations were electrifying.

Hotch kissed his way up Spencer's body, stopping at his ear. "If you think this feels good, how do you think your cock is going to feel with my lips wrapped around it?"

"You're going to…um…give me a…um"

"Yes, Spencer, I'm going to give you a blow job" Hotch said smiling, as he positioned his head between Spencer's legs. He began by licking a strip on the underside of Spencer's cock. He then licked the head, paying close attention to the slit. Once he sucked Spencer's full length into his mouth, he knew Spencer was close to coming. Spencer started bucking his hips and moaning heavily.

"Hotch…you should…I'm going to come." Hotch surprised him. Instead of moving his head, he urged Spencer on, and accepted Spencer's load into his mouth. Spencer watched as he swallowed. He had never been part of something so intimate. "Hotch that was amazing. Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too." He took a sip of his scotch and moved up to nuzzle Reid's neck.

"Hotch, you still have your…um…your underwear on."

"Yes, I guess I do. Would you like me to remove them?"

"Yes. I mean…I would like to see you. Touch you…if that's okay with you".

"It's more than okay." Hotch stood before Reid and striped off his underwear, releasing his throbbing erection.

Reid's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, as he took in the sight of Hotch's erection. It was long, thick, and very hard.

Hotch sensed Reid's apprehension. He sat next to Reid and put his hand on Reid's arm. "Hey, it's going to be okay Reid. We don't have to have sex; we can continue to do other things. I could bottom, if you want."

"Bottom?"

"You could take me."

Reid thought for a moment. "Hotch, just because I'm nervous…okay a bit terrified, doesn't mean I don't want this to happen. I do. This has to happen sometime. I want it to be with you. And I want you to take me. But have you ever…bottomed before?"

"Yeah"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, at first it will hurt. But there are things I can do to prepare you. Unfortunately I don't have any lubrication with me, but I have some baby oil. I will use my fingers to help stretch you for me. The best thing you can do is relax and remember to breathe. I'll try to make it good for you. I promise."

Reid leaned forward and gulped down the rest of his scotch. Then he scooted closer to Hotch and caressed his lips with his own. The two men kissed as Reid ran his hand over Hotch's body.

Hotch inhaled sharply as he felt Reid's long fingers curl around his cock. It had been so long since he had felt another's touch. Reid kissed his neck, ears, and chest as he stroked his partner. After a few minutes, Hotch grabbed Reid's hand.

"What, is everything…was I doing it wrong" Reid asked concerned.

"No, you were doing it right. So right, that I was getting close to coming, and I want to be deep inside you when I do. I'll be right back." Hotch went to retrieve the baby oil that was packed away in his bag. When he returned put the bottle on the table. "Reid, I don't have a condom. I know we are both clean; we both passed the Bureau's physicals last month. Are you okay with me taking you bare?"

"Yes…I guess if you are"

Hotch gently pushed Spencer down and climbed on top of him, Together they rubbed and thrust their bodies together, as they claimed each other's mouths. Both men were hard and panting when Hotch knelt between Reid's legs and grabbed the bottle of oil. He slicked up his fingers and spread Reid's knees apart. He drew circles around Reid's opening, before slowing pushing one finger in.

"Oh, Arrrrrrrrg"

"What are you feeling, Reid. Talk to me?"

"Pressure. It feels different…uh…not bad…um… just different."

Hotch crooked his finger, hoping to hit Reid's sweet spot. When he heard Reid's "Arrrg's" turn into "Oh Gods" he knew he had succeeded. He bent down and began sucking on Reid's cock. He knew that the pleasure of the blowjob would outweigh the discomfort of having a second finger added to his tight hole. He pulled out his finger and as gently as possible added a second. Reid tightened for a second, but then lost himself in the new sensation of having his prostate stroked.

Hotch looked up at his young lover, who was moaning. He considered letting him come again, but decided against it. He was hoping Reid would come again when he was buried deep inside him. He stopped sucking cock and removed his fingers from Reid's body.

Reid watched the older man as he slathered baby oil over his member. Once again Reid took note of the length and thickness of Hotch's cock. He was certain that penetration wouldn't be easy.

Hotch noticed that Reid was staring intensely at his manhood. He also noticed the look of lust in Reid's eyes was replaced with a look of trepidation. Reid may be ready and willing to have sex, but he was scared.

"Reid…Spencer, are you sure you want to do this. We don't have to have sex tonight. We can save it for another time. Believe me; I want to have lots of other times with you. This is not a one night deal for me."

Reid smiled, sat up, and laid a sweet kiss on the older man's face. "This is not a one night deal for me either. I knew it wasn't for you. You aren't the type of man that has one night stands. If I ever thought that, I wouldn't be giving my virginity to you. I know we can wait…and maybe we should, but I don't want to. I'm just a little nervous about the pain factor."

Hotch nodded, as he thought back to his first time with a man. "It will be okay. I'll go slow. Just remember to try to relax and breathe."


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of taking Reid right then, Hotch took care to stimulate and prepare his young lover again. When Reid was hard and moaning, Hotch knelt between Reid's knees. Pushing Reid's knees back, he placed himself at Reid's puckered hole. He trusted in slowly, an inch at a time. He wanted so much to make Reid's first time as pleasurable as possible, but Reid was so tight, he wasn't going to be able to spare him pain.

Reid knew there would be pain and he was right. Every inch of Hotch that pressed into his body caused painful pressure and burning. He had to will himself to keep the tears he felt welling in his eyes from falling. Despite the pain, he felt a sense of awe and joy. He was finally experiencing sex and with the man he wanted for so long, but never thought he could have.

"Spencer, are you okay? I know it's painful, do you want me to stop?"

"It…it hurts…burns. But please don't stop. This has to happen. I'm so happy that it's with you."

Hotch braced himself and looked deeply into Reid's eyes. What he saw, stole his breath. The love he felt for Reid, was reflected right back at him. He kept thrusting, until he was buried deep inside of his young lover. He stroked Reid's cheek and whispered "I'm going stop and let you adjust. Tell me when the pain subsides a bit and I'll continue."

"Okay."

After a few minutes the pain receded a little.

"Hotch, I'm okay. The pain isn't as intense as it was before, please make love to me."

Hotch smiled and gave Reid an amazing toe curling kiss. "Pull you knees back a bit more, it may help" he whispered. Hotch pulled almost all the way out of his lover's body, before thrusting back in. The thrusts were shallow at first, as Hotch was aware that Reid was still experiencing discomfort. He adjusted his thrust to hopefully hit Reid's prostate. When Reid started to moan and clutch the couch cushion, he knew he hit his mark. Finally getting a sense that Reid was enjoying their lovemaking, Hotch dove deeper, setting a more vigorous pace.

"Oh God…Spencer you feel so good."

"Yes…keep going…Ahhhhhhhhhh". Reid was still experiencing some discomfort, but the pleasure he was feeling far outweighed the pain.

Hotch reached between their bodies and took hold of Reid's aching cock. He began to stroke it, keeping the rhythm consistent with his thrusting. Judging by Reid's responses, he was close to orgasm.

"Come for me Spencer" he whispered as he licked the outer shell of Reid's ear. Within seconds he felt Reid shutter and felt his warm release bathe his hand. A few more deep thrusts, coupled with Reid's body contracting around his, was all Hotch needed to reach his own pinnacle.

They lay together for a while, panting, and holding one another. Hotch was the first to find his words. "Spencer that was wow, incredible. I'm going to pull out now. It may sting a bit."

Hotch rolled off of Reid. The two men were sweaty and still having difficulty catching their breath. "Spencer, I'll be right back." Hotch stood and went into the bathroom. He came back quickly with a warm damp washcloth. He sat beside Reid and proceeded to wash him up. He started with wiping the ejaculate of Reid's chest. Then he knelt between Reid's legs and wash between them. He noticed a small trace of blood on the wash cloth. He put the washcloth down and laid down besides Reid, snuggling up against him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet Reid. Are you okay?"

Reid turned and kissed Hotch. "I'm great. I'm just trying to process it all. You were right. That was incredible." Reid turned over so both men were laying face to face. "In fact, I can honestly say that was the best sex I've ever had."

Hotch laughed as he stroked Reid's face. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they were near DC. They cleaned up, dressed, and prepared for landing.

"Hotch, how is this going to work. You and me" Spencer asked quietly as they were landing.

"I don't know. I haven't thought it through yet. With our positions at the BAU, things could get dicey." Spencer felt his heart drop. Maybe a relationship was out of the question. Maybe all he would share with Hotch was one amazing night.

Hotch continued, "But there are three things I know for sure."

"Yeah, and what would they be"

"One: you are coming home with me tonight. Two: I love you Spencer. We will find a way to make our relationship work. I'm not going to lose you." Hotch started to gather up his brief case.

"Hotch, I love you too. What's number three?"

"Huh?"

"You said that there were three things you knew for sure. What's the third thing?"

"Oh yeah. Number three: it's time you started calling me Aaron."

Just then the pilot opened the door. "Hey guys, welcome home. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

The End


End file.
